Why, Annabeth?
by purpleflower362
Summary: Annabeth was just fine until lunch time. Then she did the unspeakable. Now everyone is wondering, "Why, Annabeth?".
1. Chapter 1

With a final twist of my sword, I disarmed my opponent, the lovely Annabeth Chase. She was panting and out of breath, sweat glistening on her forehead, her ponytail disheveled, and she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"You beat me this time, Seaweed Brain, but I'm gonna whoop your butt tomorrow," she told me.

"I can't wait." I told her with a kiss to her forehead. She blushed and turned away, but not before she could I caught a glimpse of her smile. Of course she enjoyed it. I was her dashing boyfriend, for heaven's sake! Just then the conch horn sounded, signaling lunch.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before I eat. I'm pretty sure the smell of sweat won't improve my appetite," she told me.

"OK. I'm gonna go right over after I put away my sword. See you later," I pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye!" she said and walked away. I capped my sword went to put it in my cabin, but then I realized, duh, it would just return to my pocket. So instead, I headed straight for the dining pavilion. The smell of barbeque mingled with the sweet summer air, making my mouth water. I started to flat out run to the pavilion, where I wasn't disappointed. Brisket was piled high on platters, along with dinner rolls, strawberries, grapes, and other delicacies. I went over to the brazier and pushed in a thick slice of meat and a juicy bunch of grapes into the fire.

"Thanks, dad. For letting me live these 19 years. And for not burning me to a crisp when you found out I was dating your rival's daughter, unlike a certain goddess of wisdom I know might do." I know I probably shouldn't have been getting Athena mad, but I was still a little PO'd about the multiple death threats.

I headed over to my table and started to dig in, keeping an eye out for Annabeth. After 30 minutes, I started to get worried. She never took this long in the shower, much less a quick shower. I waited a few more minutes, but then I started asking around. No one knew, until I asked one of the new satyrs we recently hired.

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth? Blond curly hair, grey eyes?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah, the one in the ponytail and grey blouse?"

"That's her."

"Yeah, I think I saw her walking towards the stables. She looked pretty upset. She was muttering something about her parents, and she was crying."

"Thanks." I started to run to the stables, my mind racing. Why was Annabeth crying? What did she mean, "her parents"? Was it Athena, her stepmom, Frederick? I ran through the door to the stables, just as Blackjack came cantering in with a wild look in his eyes.

"Yo, Boss! Annabeth just took me for a ride to a cliff. I didn't know where she was taking me, so I just went along with it. She took me to a sort of cliff overlooking the ocean, and she looked sad and angry. Then she whispered, 'Sorry, Percy,' and she dove of the cliff!" he told me.

I was in shock. Why did she do this? Why was she so sad? So sad to commit suicide? But only one thing was clear in my mind.

**Annabeth, the love of my life, was dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Ok, I just wanted to ask you something. Do you want me to give you a major spoiler? Or is the suspense awesome? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

I was in shock. She was gone. Dead. Never again would she correct me, kiss me, call me Seaweed Brain. I would have to live my whole life without her, the one who would always love me. _Why, Annabeth?_, I thought. _Why would you do this to me?_

People had started to notice my absence, and were coming towards me. But I didn't want to be with them. I wanted to be with Annabeth. I turned around and ran towards my cabin. I collapsed onto my bed and started to cry.

I heard a hesitant knock on my door. "Percy?" someone called softly. When I didn't answer, the door creaked open, and Grover came in.

"I talked to Blackjack. I'm so sorry, Perce," he told me. I didn't respond. I just lay there with silent tears running down my cheeks. He didn't understand. No one did! Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

Grover, seeing my unwillingness to talk, walked out. A moment later Hazel and Frank came in, holding hands. After we defeated Gaea, the giants made a final stand by destroying the Roman camp. Few have survived, and Octavian, Reyna, Dakota, and Gwen all died fighting.

"Percy? Me and Frank just wanted to say that we're sorry, and if there's anything we can do, just let us know." With that and an encouraging pat on the shoulder, they left. At least they understood I wanted to be alone.

**Piper POV**

I was shocked. More than shocked. Annabeth wouldn't do that! Not to Percy! Not to me! When I heard the news, I ran to Jason. Jason. Would he ever do a thing like that? No. I can't afford to think like that. One thing at a time.

Jason took me into his arms as my grief came pouring out in the form of tears. He rubbed my back and kissed my head until the tears stopped flowing. I was tired and worn out from crying and this horrible, horrible news. But I knew that there was something I had to do before I could even think about resting. I had to go see Percy.

Me and Jason stopped outside of Cabin 3. Jason started towards the door, but I stopped him.

"Maybe I should go in alone," I said. I knew that even though they hadn't known each other long, after going to hell and back(literally), they felt quite close. But something didn't feel right. I felt as if I knew what he was going through, at least to some degree. Jason nodded, and I stepped into the cabin of the boy with the broken heart.

**Percy POV**

I was laying on my bed. Gone. Annabeth was gone. Just like that. No one knows why. She just decided to... Stop it Percy! Annabeth is gone. Remember her the way-

"Percy?" a hesitant voice asked as the door opened, letting in a beam of sunlight that seemed to be out of place in this cold, harsh world. "Percy, I know what you're going through. At least somewhat. Annabeth was my best friend," the voice said. Piper. Maybe she would understand.

She sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. And that was when I started crying again.

**Piper POV**

Percy Jackson. The brave, legendary, sword-fighting machine had just had his heart ripped out. He lay there and cried. It was new to me. In the time I had known him, he had shown little weaknesses. Now, here he was, sobbing. But I couldn't blame him. He had known Annabeth since they were 12, and had recently started dating. They loved each other. And now she was gone.

The thought alone ripped my heart in two. I couldn't even imagine being in Percy's place. But I needed to focus. Maybe she wasn't dead. Anything could have happened. I needed to ask Percy what had happened before she disappeared. I would do everything I could.

"Percy? I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright?" I asked, putting a little charmspeak into my voice to calm him down. He nodded weakly, his sobbing turning into a trickle of silent tears.

"Ok, I'm going to get the others. Wait right here, ok?" He nodded once again, and I walked out of the cabin to find the rest of the seven and Grover.

A couple minutes later, I came back with Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Grover. They all sat silently on the empty bunks, looks of depression and loss masking their features. It felt like a funeral party. Of course, it might as well have been.

"Ok, now I want to ask you some questions about Annabeth, ok?" I asked, my voice cracking on her name. Percy nodded, but I could tell he wasn't really there. I went on anyway. "Did Annabeth say anything before she disappeared about what she did?" I asked.

"Well, when I was talking to one of the satyrs, he said that she was crying and was muttering something about her parents. I don't know if she meant Frederick, Athena, or her step-mom," he told me in a voice barely audible and filled with pain.

"That's a start," I said, trying to sound encouraging. "Now, Grover, you can answer this one, where did Blackjack say she went?" This time Grover answered for Percy.

"Blackjack told me that they went to a cliff overlooking the sea, a few miles to the North," he told me. I nodded, trying to think as to where that could be. I looked over at Percy, and saw he was on the verge of tears. I didn't think he would want to cry in front of all his friends, so I quickly dispersed the meeting. After well wishes from everyone, we left cabin 3.

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Nightmares were flashing through my mind, and so I tried to think of Annabeth, as I usually did when I was scared. And then I remembered. She was dead. The full force of it hit me like a ton of bricks. She was gone. Forever. I would never see her again, for the entire expanse of my life. It was the second time that I actually sobbed that day. She was dead. Never would I get to kiss her sweet lips again, stoke her honey-blond hair. It was all gone. Why couldn't she come hold me again, comfort me, make me feel alright again? I would never be whole. This one day has changed my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry, but this is a rather short chapter. I have dance recitals all this weekend and swim season has just started up, along with studying for SOL's, so I've been really busy. But I hope you like this chapter, and I have to give credit to my friend, who shall remain nameless, but friend, thanks for the ideas! (You know who you are!)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.

Percy POV

I woke up, my sheets thrown on the floor. Stretching, I started thinking about what I would do that day. Maybe I would go out with Anna-

I froze, and then collapsed. Gone, gone, gone, gone. How long had it been? Less than a day. No, that couldn't be right. It had been a lifetime. A single minute without her was like years. How would I survive? Day by day, painstakingly slowly. But she would want me to go on. She wouldn't want her actions to lead to my death. But I would always remember her. Always.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. My heart plummeted. People. They always wanted to know how I was doing, if they could get me anything. Well, I was doing terribly, and they could go away. But despite my heavy heart, I let out a weak, "come in."

Clarisse walked in, a look of grieving and something I couldn't quite place. Was it... pity? No, no, Clarisse would never feel sorry for me.

"Hey, prissy. Wanna come..." she gulped, as if trying to force the words out. "...train with me?" she asked in a slightly disgusted voice. I stared in disbelief and shook my head. She let out a sigh of relief, and I chuckled. It was the first time I felt my heart lift up in... how long had it been? 20 hours? Anyway, I told her I was going to train in the arena by myself after breakfast. She nodded and left, leaving the door wide open. Chuckling to myself, I got up for breakfast. But today, there would be no exchanged glances or secret winks with a certain daughter of Athena. She was dead. My heart immediately fell back into my shoes, a few tears sneaking their way down my cheeks.

After breakfast I headed to the training arena by myself. As soon as I got there I uncapped Riptide and started slashing away at the dummies. I decapitated and cut dummy after dummy in half, letting out my frustration. Frustration at everything. The gods. The fates. The world. Life itself. I began crying. Burning, angry tears of loss slid down my face. I slipped, and yelled out a strangled yell before I collapsed crying. Suddenly, I heard a voice. A voice I knew. In a worried voice, it asked:

**"Is all this about me?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, I know you guys think this is going to be a chapter, but it's not. I urge you to read this entire thing, so I can apologize. I hate the feeling when you get the notification: one of the stories that you're following has finally been updated! You go to the link, you click on the chapter, only to find an author's note. It sucks, right? But anyway, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I can't seem to get any inspiration, and I just can't into the writing. I still have ideas for my other story, but, i won't update until you guys read the author's note at the bottom of the most recent chapter and follow the directions. I am not dropping this story, i made that oath to myself when i started this story. It's just taking a break. Thanks for the understanding, and keep your eyes out for more chapters when i come out of hiding, i mean, cough, hiatus!**


End file.
